Problem: Simplify the expression. $-7z(-5z+2)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-7z}$ $ = ({-7z} \times -5z) + ({-7z} \times 2)$ $ = (35z^{2}) + (-14z)$ $ = 35z^{2} - 14z$